¿El Renacer de las Cenizas?
by WSSomerh24
Summary: -SPOILERS SINSAJO- Katniss vive en el distrito 12. La guerra a terminado. Los muertos han pasado de la vida. Su decisión entre Peeta y Gale ha sido tomada. ¿Pero es este el fin?


_Hola! Aquí vengo con mi nueva historia, esta vez de Los Juegos del Hambre._

_Es la continuación de Sinsajo, así que si no han terminado los libros, esto les revelará hechos que tal vez no quieran saber._

_*ESTE CAPÍTULO NO TIENE NADA QUE YO HAYA ESCRITO, ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL LIBRO ESCRITO POR SUZANNE COLLINS PARA QUIÉN QUIERE MEMORIZAR* Si no quieres leer esto que está en el libro, ve al segundo capítulo donde realmente comenzará la historia. El primer capítulo lo publicaré en la tarde o mañana :)_

_Perdón si hay errores, lo saqué de una página._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 27**

En la sorprendida reacción que sigue, estoy consciente de unsonido. La risa de Snow. Un desagradable gorgoteo crepitante acompañado de unaerupción de sangre espumosa cuando la tos comienza. Lo veo doblarse haciaadelante, escupiendo su vida, hasta que sus guardias lo bloquean de mi vista. Mientras los uniformes grises comienzan a converger en mi, pienso en lo que implica mi breve futuro como la asesina del presidente de Panem. La interrogación, la probable tortura, la cierta ejecución pública. Teniendo, aún de nuevo, que decir mis palabras finales al pequeño montón degente que aun es querida en mi corazón. La prospectiva de enfrentar a mi madre, la cual estará ahora completamente sola en el mundo, lo decide.

"Buenas noches," susurro al arco en mi mano y siento como se queda tranquilo. Elevo mi brazo izquierdo y giro mi cuello hacia la abertura en la manga de mi camisa. En vez de eso mis dientes se hunden en carne. Elevo de un tirón mi cabeza confundida para encontrarme mirando en los ojos de Peeta, sólo que ahora sostienen mi mirada. La sangre corre desde las marcas de mis dientes en la mano que él ha puesto sobre mi _nightlock_. "¡Déjame ir!" le gruño, tratando de arrancar mi brazo de su agarre.

"No puedo," él dice. Mientras me alejan de él, siento que tiran del bolsillo de mi manga, veo a la píldora violeta oscuro caer a la tierra, veo al último regalo de Cinna ser apastado bajo la bota del guardia. Me transformo en un animal salvaje, pateando, arañando, mordiendo, haciendo lo que sea para liberarme de la red de manos mientras la multitud se empuja para entrar. Los guardias me levantan sobre la refriega, donde continuo destruyendo mientras soy transportada sobre la aglomeración de personas. Comienzo a gritarpor Gale. No puedo encontrarlo en la multitud, pero él sabrá lo que quiero. Unbuen y limpio disparo para terminarlo todo. Sólo que no hay ninguna flecha, ninguna bala. ¿Es posible que no pueda verme? No. Sobre nosotros, en las gigantescas pantallas  
puestas alrededor del Circulo de la Ciudad, todos pueden ver todo lo que esta montándose. Él ve, él sabe, pero no da el paso. Justo como yo no lo hice cuando él fue capturado. Pobres excusas de cazadores y amigos. Ambos.

Estoy sola.

En la mansión, ellos me atan las manos y me ciegan. Soy medio arrastrada, medio llevada a través de largos pasajes, arriba y abajo de ascensores, y depositada en un suelo alfombrado. Los grilletes son removidos y la puerta se cierra de golpe tras de mí. Cuando empujo la venda hacia arriba, me encuentro en mi vieja habitación en el centro de entrenamiento. En la cual viví durante esos últimos preciosos días antes de mis primeros Juegos del Hambre y el Quarter Quell. La cama vacía solo con el colchón, las puertas del armario abiertas, mostrando el vacío dentro, pero conocería esta habitación de cualquier forma.

Es una lucha ponerme de pie y sacarme el traje de gravemente herida y podría tener un dedo roto o dos, pero es mi piel la que ha pagado de peor forma por mi resistencia ante los guardias. La nueva cosa rosada ha sido desgarrada como su fuera papel de seda y la sangre se filtra através de las células crecidas en laboratorio. Ningún médico aparece, sin embargo, y estoy demasiado lejos para que me importe, repto sobre la cámara, esperando sangrar hasta morir.

No tanta suerte. Para la noche, los coágulos de sangre, me dejan rígida, adolorida y pegajosa, pero viva. Cojeo dentro de la ducha y programo el ciclo más suave que puedo recordar, libre de jabón y productos par ael cabello, y me agacho bajo el tibio_ spray_, los codos en mis rodillas, la cabeza en mis  
manos.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? Debería estar muerta. Sería lo mejor para todos si estuviera muerta…

Cuando salgo hacia la alfombra, el aire caliente cocina mi piel herida hasta secarla. No hay nada limpio para ponerme. Ni siquiera una toalla para poner a mi alrededor. De vuelta en la habitación, encuentro que el traje de Sinsajo ha desaparecido. En su lugar hay una bata de papel. Una comida ha sido dejada  
desde una misteriosa cocina y un recipiente con mis medicamentos como postre. Avanzo y como la comida, tomo las píldoras, froto la pomada en mi piel. Necesito focalizarme ahora en la manera de suicidarme.

Me acurruco de vuelta en el colchón manchado de sangre, sin frío pero sintiéndome tan desnuda con sólo el papel para cubrir mi delicada piel. Saltar para morir no es una opción, pues el vidrio de la ventana debe ser de un pie de grosor. Puedo hacer un excelente lazo pero no tengo de donde colgarme. Es posible que pueda guardar mis píldoras y luego noquearme con una dosis letal, excepto que estoy segura que estoy siendo observada a lo largo del reloj. Por todo lo que sé, estoy en televisión en vivo en este momento mientras los comentaristas tratan de analizar qué es lo que posiblemente me ha motivado para matar a Coin. La vigilancia hace casi cada intento de suicidio casi imposible. Tomar mi vida es el privilegio del Capitolio. De nuevo.

Lo que puedo hacer es rendirme. Resuelvo quedarme en la cama sin comer, beber, o tomar los medicamentos. Puedo hacerlo, también. Sólo morir. Si no fuera por la carencia de morphling. No paso a paso como en el hospital del 13, sino pavo frio. Debo de haber estado con una enorme dosis porque cuando la necesidad por ella golpea, acompañada de temblores, y dolores lacerantes, y un frío insoportable, mi resolución se rompe como una cascara de huevo. Estoy en mis rodillas, arañando la alfombra con mis uñas para encontrar las preciosas píldoras que lance lejos en un momento más fuerte.

Modifico mi plan a una muerte lenta por morphling. Me transformare en una bolsa amarilla de huesos, con ojos enormes. Estoy un par de días en el plan, haciendo buenos progresos, cuando algo inesperado sucede. Comienzo a cantar. En la ventana, en a ducha, en mi sueño tras horas de baladas, canciones de  
amor, aires de montaña. Todas las canciones que mi padre me enseño antes de que muriera, ciertamente ha habido muy poca música en mi vida después de eso. Lo increíble es cuan claro las recuerdo. La melodía, la letra. Mi voz, al principio áspera y quebrándose en las notas altas, mejoramhasta algo esplendido. Una voz que haría a los sinsajos quedarse callados y luego acercándose para unirse. Los días pasan, la nieve caer en el alfeizar de mi ventana. Durante todo ese tiempo, mi voz es la única que escucho.

"¿Qué están haciendo, a todo esto? ¿Qué se levanta ahí afuera? ¿Cuán difícil puede ser arreglar la ejecución de una chica asesina? Continúo con mi propio aniquilamiento. Mi cuerpo está más delgado de lo que alguna vez ha estado y mi batalla contra el hambre es tan fiera que a veces la parte animal en  
mí de rinde a la tentación de pan con mantequilla o carne asada. Pero aun así, estoy ganando. Por unos pocos días me siento un poco mal y pienso que podría finalmente estar viajando fuera de esta vida, cuando me doy cuenta que mis tabletas de morphling se está encogiendo. Ellos están tratando de  
lentamente quitarme la cosa. Pero, ¿por qué? Seguramente un Sinsajo drogado será más fácil de eliminar en frente de una multitud. Y luego un pensamiento terrible me golpea: ¿Qué si ellos no van a matarme? ¿Qué si ellos tiene otros planes para mí? ¿Una nueva forma de reformularme, entrenarme y  
usarme?

No lo haré. Si no puedo matarme a mi misma en esta habitación, tomaré la primera oportunidad que tenga afuera para finalizar el trabajo. Ellos pueden engordarme. Pueden darme un pulido en todo el cuerpo, vestirme, y hacerme hermosa de nuevo. Pueden diseñararmas de ensueño que viene a la vida  
en mis manos, pero nunca jamás me van a lavar el cerebro de nuevo hacia la necesidad de usarlos. Ya no siento ninguna alianza hacia esos monstruos llamados seres humanos, a pesar de ser uno de ellos.

Creo que Peeta estaba pensando en algo sobre nosotros destruyéndonos unos a otros para dejar a algunas especies decentes hacerse con el control. Porque algo está significativamente mal con estas criaturas que sacrifican la vida de sus niños para resolver sus diferencias. Puedes girarlo de cualquier forma que pensaba que los Juegos del Hambre eran una forma eficiente de control. Coin pensaba que los paracaídas harían la guerra más expedita. Pero al final, ¿quién se beneficia? Nadie. La verdad es, que no beneficia a nadie vivir en un mundo donde estas cosas pasan.

Después de dos días yaciendo en el colchón sin ninguna intención de comer, beber, o incluso tomar una tableta de morphling, la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Alguien cruza alrededor de la cama dentro de mi campo de visión. Haymitch.

"Tu juicio se ha acabado," él dice. "Vamos. Nos vamos a casa."

¿Casa? ¿De qué está hablando? Mi casa se ha ido. E inclus osi fuera posible ir a ese lugar imaginario, estoy muy débil para moverme. Extraños aparecen. Me rehidratan y me alimentan. Me bañan y visten. Uno me levanta como una muñeca de trapo y me lleva al techo, dentro de un aerodeslizador, y me  
asegura en el asiento. Haymitch y Plutarch se sientan frente a mi. En unos pocos momentos, estamos en el aire.

Nunca había visto a Plutarch de tan buen humor. Estaba realmente brillando. "¡Debes tener millones de preguntas!" Cuando no respondo, las responde de todos modos.

íDespués de que disparara a Coin, se desato un pandemonio. Cuando el lio se asentó, ellos descubrieron el cuerpo de Snow, aún colgado al poste. Las opiniones difieren en si se ahogó hasta la muerte mientras reía o si fue aplastado por la multitud. A nadie le importa realmente. Una elección de emergencia fue montada y Paylor fue votado presidente. Plutarch fue apuntado como secretario de comunicaciones, lo cual significa que arregla la programación de las ondas. El primer gran evento televisado fue mi juicio, en el cual el también era un testigo estrella. En mi defensa, por supuesto. Aunque la mayoría del crédito de mi exoneración debe ser dado al Dr. Aurelius, quien aparentemente se ganó sus siestas presentándome como una desesperanzada y consternada hasta la médula lunática.

Una condición para mi liberación fue que continuara bajo su cuidado, aunque tendrá que ser por teléfono porque él nunca ha vivido en un lugar abandonado como el 12, y estoy confinada ahí hasta nuevo aviso. La verdad es, nadie sabe qué hacer conmigo ahora que la guerra se ha acabado, aunque si  
otra tiene que florecer, Plutarch asegura que encontrará un lugar para mí. Luego Plutarch se ríe un buen rato. Nunca parece molestarlo cuando nadie se ríe de sus bromas.

"¿Estas preparando una nueva guerra, Plutarch?" pregunto.

"Oh, no ahora. No cuando estamos en el dulce periodo donde todos están de acuerdo que nuestros recientes horrores nunca deben ser repetidos," él dice. "Pero el pensamiento colectivo es usualmente de cortavida. Somos seres estúpidos e inestables con una pobre memoria y un gran don de autodestrucción. Aunque ¿Quién sabe? Quizás esto sea el final, Katniss."

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

"Quizás esta vez se mantenga. Quizás estamos presenciando la evolución de la raza humana. Piensa en eso." Y luego él me pregunta si me gustaría participar en un nuevo programa de canto que está lanzando en unas pocas semanas. Algo optimista sería bueno. Él enviara al equipo a mi casa.

Aterrizamos brevemente en el distrito 3 para dejar a Plutarch. Él se va a encontrar con Beetee para actualizar la tecnología delsistema de emisión. Sus palabras de despedidas son "No seas una extraña."

Cuando estamos de vuelta entre las nubes, miro a Haymitch."Entonces, ¿Por qué estás volviendo al Doce?"

"Tampoco parecen poder encontrar un lugar para mí en el Capitolio," él dice.

Al principio, no lo cuestiono. Pero las dudas comienzan a asomarse. Haymitch no ha asesinado a nadie. Él puede ir a donde quiera. Si él estávolviendo al 12 es porque ha sido ordenado a hacerlo. "Tienes que cuidarme, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo mi mentor?" él se encoje de hombros. Luego me doy cuenta de lo que significa. "Mi madre no va a volver."

"No," él dice. Saca un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo pasa. Examino la delicada y perfectamente formada escritura. "Está ayudando a iniciar un hospital en el Distrito Cuatro. Quiere que la llames tan pronto como lleguemos." Mi dedo traza la graciosa curva de las letras. "T úsabes  
porque no puede volver." Sí, sé por qué. Porque entre mi padre y Prim y las cenizas, el lugar es demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Pero aparentemente no para mí. "¿Quieres saber quien más no estará ahí?"

"No," digo. "Quiero la sorpresa."

Como un buen mentor, Haymitch me hace comer un sandwhich y luego pretende que cree que estoy dormida por el resto del viaje. Se ocupa a si mismo yendo a través de cada compartimento del aerodeslizador, encontrandolicor, y metiéndolo en su bolsa. Es de noche cuando aterrizamos en los prados verdes de la Villa de la Victoria. La mitad de las casas tienen luz en las ventanas, incluyendo la de Haymitch y la mía. No en la de Peeta. Alguien ha encendido un fuego en mi cocina. Me siento en la mecedora ante él, apretando la carta de mi madre.

"Bien, te veo mañana," dice Haymitch.

Mientras el repiqueteo de su mochila llena de botellas de licor se disipa, susurro, "Lo dudo."

Soy incapaz de moverme de la silla. El resto de la casa se vuelve fría y vacía y oscura. Tiro de un viejo chal alrededor de mi cuerpo y miro las llamas. Supongo que duermo, porque la siguiente cosa que sé, es que es de mañana y la grasienta Sae está moviéndose alrededor de la cocina. Me hace huevos y  
tostadas y se sienta hasta que me los he comido todos. No hablamos mucho. Su pequeña nieta, la única que vive en su propio mundo, toma una brillante bola azul de hilo de la caja de tejido de mi madre. La grasienta Sae le dice que la devuelva, pero le digo que puede tenerla. Nadie en esta casa puede tejer de  
nuevo. Luego del desayuno, la grasienta Sae limpia los platos y se va, pero vuelve a la hora de almuerzo para hacerme comer de nuevo. No sé si ella solo está siendo amable o si es uno de las contrataciones del gobierno, pero se aparece dos veces al día. Ella cocina, yo consumo. Trato de  
planear mi siguiente movimiento. No hay obstáculo ahora en suicidarme. Pero parezco estar esperando por algo.

A veces el teléfono suena, suena y suena, pero no lo contesto. Haymitch nunca me visita. Quizás ha cambiado de idea y se fue, aunque sospecho que solo está ebrio. Nadie viene más que la grasienta Sae y su de meses de solitario confinamiento, parecen una multitud.

"La primavera está en el aire hoy. Tienes que salir," ella dice. "Ve a cazar."

No he dejado la casa. Ni siquiera he dejado la cocina excepto para ir al pequeño baño a solo unos pasos fuera de ella. Estoy con las mismas ropas con las que deje el Capitolio. Lo que hago es sentarme junto al fuego. Mirando a las cartas no abiertas que llenan el mantel. "No tengo un arco."

"Checa en el pasillo," ella dice.

Después de que ella se va, considero un viaje por el pasillo. Lo descarto. Pero después de muchas horas, lo hago de todos modos, caminando en mis silenciosos pies envueltos en calcetines, de modo que no despierte a los fantasmas. En el estudio, donde tuve mi té con el Presidente Snow, encuentro la  
caja con la chaqueta de caza de mi padre, nuestro libro de plantas, la foto de la boda de mis padres, el casquillo de Haymitch me envió, yel broche que Peeta me dio en el reloj de arena. Ambos arcos y la bolsa deflechas que Gale rescato en la noche del ataque con bombas descansan en el escritorio. Me pongo la chaqueta de caza y dejo el resto de las cosas sin tocar. Me quedo dormida en el sofá en la formal sala de estar. Una terrible pesadilla sigue, donde estoy yaciendo en el fondo de una profunda sepultura, y cada persona muerta que conozco por nombre viene y me lanza una pala llena de cenizas. Es un sueño bastante largo, considerando la lista de gente, y mientras más profundo soy enterrada, mas difícil es respirar. Trato de gritar, pidiéndoles que se detengan, pero las cenizas llenan mi boca y mi nariz y no puedo hacer ningún sonido. Y las palas continúan resonando y resonando una y otra vez…

Me despierto de un salto. La pálida luz de la mañana se asoma por los limites de las persianas. El raspar de las palas continua. Aún en medio de la pesadilla, corro por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del frente, y alrededor del lado de la casa, porque estoy muy segura que puedo gritarle a los muertos. Cuando lo veo, me detengo de inmediato. Su rostro esta sonrojado por haber estado cavando en la tierra bajo las ventanas. En la carretilla hay cinco arbustos ralos.

"Volviste," digo.

"El Dr. Aurelius no me dejo irme del Capitolio hasta ayer,"Peeta dice. "En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede pretender que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono."

Él se ve bien. Delgado y cubierto por cicatrices de quemadura como yo, pero sus ojos han pedido esa imagen torturada y nublada. Está frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo, mientras me mira.

Hago un esfuerzo de corazón para sacar el cabello de mis ojos y darme cuenta de que esta enmarañado en nudos. Me siento a la defensiva. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella,"él dice. "Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa."

Miro a los arbustos, los montones de tierra colgando de susraíces, y mi aliento se frena cuando la palabra rosa se registra. Estoy apunto de gritar cosas desagradable a Peeta cuando el nombre completo viene a mí. No solo rosa sino primrose de la noche. La flor por la que fue llamada mi hermana. Le doy a Peeta un asentimiento y me apresuro dentro de la casa, trabando la puerta tras de mí. Pero la cosa maldita esta dentro, no con debilidad y ansiedad, corro subiendo las escaleras. Mi pie se atrapa en el último peldaño y me golpeo en el piso. Me fuerzo a mi misma a levantarme y entrar en mi habitación. El aroma es muy delicado pero aún lacera el aire. Ahí está. La rosa blanca en medio de las flores secas en el y frágil, pero aferrándose a esa innatural perfección cultivada en el invernadero de Snow. Tomo el florero, corro a la cocina, y tiro el contenido dentro de las ascuas. Mientras las flores se incendian, un destello de llama azul envuelve la rosa y la devora. El fuego vence a las rosas de nuevo. Quiebro el florero en el piso por precaución.

De vuelta arriba, abro las ventanas para eliminar el resto de la fetidez de Snow. Pero aun perdura, en mi ropa, en mis poros. Me desvisto y trozos de piel del porte de cartas de juego quedan unida a los ropajes. Intento evitar el espejo, me meto en la ducha y friego las rosas de mi cabello, de mi cuerpo, mi boca.  
Brillante de rosa y estremeciéndome, encuentro algo para secarel agua. Me toma media hora desenredar mi cabello. La grasienta Sae abre la puerta. Mientras me hace desayuno, alimento el fuego con las ropas que tenia. A su sugestión, corto mis uñas con un cuchillo.

Sobre los huevos, le pregunto, "¿Dónde fue Gale?"

"Distrito Dos. Obtuvo un lujoso trabajo ahí. Lo veo de vez en cuando en la televisión," ella dice.

Rebusco dentro de mí, tratando de registrar rabia, odio, anhelo. Solo encuentro alivio.

"Voy a casar hoy," digo.

"Bueno, no me importaría algo de juego fresco respecto a eso," ella responde.

Me armo a mi misma con un arco y flechas y salgo, intentandosalir del 12 por la pradera. Cerca del cuadrado están los grupos de gente enmascarada y enguantada con carros tirados por caballos. Cernidos sobre lo queyace bajo la nieve este invierno. Recolectando los remanentes. Un carro aparcado en frente de la casa del Alcalde. Reconozco el de Thom, el viejo amigo de Gale, pausando un momento para limpiar el sudor de su rostro con un haberlo visto en el 13, pero él debe haber vuelto. Sus saludos me dan el coraje de preguntar. "¿Encontraron a alguien ahí dentro?"

"La familia completa. Y dos personas que trabajaban para ellos," Thom me dice.

Madge. Tranquila y amable y valiente. La chica que me dio el prendedor que me dio un nombre. Trago con fuerza, me pregunto si ella se estaría uniendo al grupo de mis pesadillas esta noche. Paleando cenizas dentro de mi boca. "Pensé que quizás, ya que era el Alcalde…"

"No creo que ser el Alcalde del Doce pusiera las cartas a su favor," dice Thom.

Asiento y sigo moviéndome, cuidadosa de no mirar en la parte trasera del carro. A lo largo de la ciudad y la veta es lo mismo. La siega de la muerte. Mientras me acerco a las ruinas de mi vieja casa, el camino se vuelve lleno de carros. La pradera se ha ido, o al menos ha sido dramáticamente alterada. Un  
foso profundo ha sido cavado, y lo están llenando con huesos, una fosa común para mi gente. Paso bordeando el agujero y entro en los bosques por mi lugar habitual. No importa, sin embargo. La reja ya no está cargada y ha sido levantada con largas ramas para defendernos de los depredadores. Pero los viejos hábitos mueren lentamente. Pienso en ir al lago, pero estoy tan débil que apenas consigo llegar a mi lugar de reunión con Gale. Me siento en la roca donde Cressida nos filmó, pero parece tan amplia sin su cuerpo junto a mí. Muchas veces cierro mis ojos y cuento hasta diez, pensando que cuando los abra él se materializará sin un sonido como siempre hacia. Tengo que recordarme que Gale esta en el 2 con un trabajo lujoso, probablemente besando otro par de labios.  
Es el tipo de día favorito de la vieja Katniss. Comienzos de primavera. Los bosques despertando después del largo invierno. Pero el chorro de energía que comienza con las primroses se desvanece.

Para el momento que logro volver a la reja, me siento enferma y mareada, Thom tiene que llevarme a casa en el carro de la gente muerta. Ayudarme hasta el sofá de mi sala de estar, donde veo las motas de polvo girar en la suave luz de la tarde. Mi cabeza se gira con fuerza ante el siseo, pero me toma un poco para creer que él es real. ¿Cómo puede haber llegado aquí? Miro las marcas de garras de algún animal salvaje, la pata trasera que es sostiene delicadamentesobre la tierra, los huesos prominentes de su rostro. Ha venido a pie entonces, todo el camino desde el 13. Quizás echado o quizás solo porque no podía soportar estar ahí sin ella, así que vino en su búsqueda.

"Fue un viaje en vano. Ella no está aquí," le sisea de nuevo. "No está aquí. Puedes sisear todo lo que quieras. No encontrarás a Prim." A su nombre, el está alerta. Eleva sus orejas fláccidas. Comienza a maullar esperanzado. "¡Sal!" él esquiva la almohada que le lanzo."¡Vete! ¡No hay nada aquí para ti!" comienzo a temblar, furiosa con él. "¡Ellano va a volver! Ella no va a volver nunca más de nuevo!" tomo otra almohada yme pongo de pie para mejorar mi objetivo. De ninguna parte, las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por mis mejillas. "Ella está muerta." Apretó mi estomago para anular el dolor. Me hundo en mis talones, meciendo la almohada. "Ella está muerta, gato estúpido. Ella está muerta." Un nuevo sonido, parte llanto, part ecanción, sale de mi cuerpo, dándole voz a mi desesperación. Buttercup comienza a gemir también. Sin importar lo que haga, él no se ira. Él me rodea, fuera de alcance, mientras ola tras ola de sollozos agitan mi cuerpo, hasta que eventualmente caigo inconsciente. Pero él debe entender. Él debe saber que lo impensado ha pasado y que para sobrevivir se requerirán actos previamente impensables. Porque horas más tarde, cuando voy a mi cama, él está ahí en la luz de la luna. Acurrucado junto a mí, los ojos amarillos alerta, resguardándomede la noche.

En la mañana, se sienta estoicamente mientras le limpio los cortes, pero quitarle la espina de su pata acarrea una ronda de esos maullidos de gatito. Ambos terminamos llorando de nuevo, solo que esta vez nos confortamos uno al otro. Con la fuerza de esto, abro la carta que Haymitch medio de mi madre, marco el número de teléfono y lloro con ella también. Peeta, llevando una hogaza de pan, aparece con la grasienta Sae. Ella nos hace desayuno y le doy todo mi tocino a Buttercup.

Lentamente, con muchos días perdidos, vuelvo a la vida. Trato de seguir el consejo del Dr. Aurelius, solo pasar por las propuestas de resolución, sorprendida de que una finalmente tenga significado. Le digo mi idea sobre el libro, una enorme caja de hojas de pergamino llega para mí en el próximo tren del Capitolio. Obtuve la idea del libro de plantas de nuestra familia. El lugar donde plasmábamos esas cosas que no puedes confiar a la memoria. Las páginas comienzan con la imagen de la persona. Una fotografía si podemos encontrarla. Sino, un bosquejo o pintura de Peeta. Luego, en mi escritura más cuidadosa, vienen todos los detalles que sería un crimen olvidar. Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim. La risa de mi padre. El padre de Peeta con las galletas. El color de los ojos de Finnick. Lo que Cinna podía hacer con un trozo de seda. Boggs reprogramandoel Holo. Rue suspendida en sus dedos, los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como un pájaro a punto de volar. Uno tras otro. Sellamos las páginas con agua salada y prometemos vivir correctamente para darle valor a sus muertes. Haymitch finalmente se nos une, contribuyendo con veintitrés años de tributos que él fue forzado aguiar. Las adiciones disminuyen. Los viejos recuerdos emergen. Una primrose tardíapreservada en las páginas. Pequeños trozos de felicidad, como la foto del hijo recién nacido de Finnick y Annie.

Aprendemos a mantenernos ocupados de nuevo. Peeta hornea. Yo cazo. Haymitch bebe hasta que se queda sin licor, y luego cría gansos hasta que el próximo tren llega. Afortunadamente, los gansos pueden cuidarse perfectamente a sí mismos. No estamos solos. Unos pocos cientos también han regresado porque, lo que sea que haya pasado, este es nuestro hogar. Con las minas cerradas, ellos quitan las cenizas de la tierra y plantan comida. Maquinas del Capitolio rompen la tierra para una nueva fábrica donde haremos medicinas. Aunque nadie la alimenta, la pradera se vuelve verde nuevamente.

Peeta y yo volvemos a unirnos. Aún hay momentos donde el aprieta la parte trasera de la silla y se sostiene hasta que los recuerdos se han terminado. Yo despierto gritando de pesadillas sobre mutos y niños perdidos. Pero sus brazos están ahí para confortarme. Y finalmente sus labios. En la noche en  
que siento esa cosa de nuevo, el hambre que me controlo en la playa, sé que esto habría pasado de todas formas. Que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mi misma. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y solo Peeta puede darme eso.

Así que después, cuando el susurra, "Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?"

Le digo, "Real."

**Epílogo**

Ellos juegan en la Pradera. La chica bailando con cabello negro y ojos azules. El chico con rizos rubios y ojos grises, luchando por mantener el paso de ella con sus regordetas piernas de niño pequeño.

Tomó cinco, diez, quince años para que yo estuviera de acuerdo. Pero Peeta los quería tanto. Cuando sentí por primera vez el movimiento de la niña dentro de mí, fui consumida por un terror que se sentía tan viejo como la vida misma. Sólo la dicha de sostenerla en mis brazos pudo aplacarlo. Estar embarazada de él fue un poco más fácil, pero no mucho. Las preguntas están sólo comenzando. Las arenas han sido completamente destruidas, los monumentos construidos, ya no hay más Juegos del Hambre. Pero les enseñan sobre ellos en la escuela, y la niña sabe que nosotros interpretamos un papel en ellos. El niño lo sabrá en unos cuantos años. ¿Cómo puedo contarles sobre ese mundo sin asustarlos de muerte? Mis hijos, quienes subestiman las palabras de la canción:

_En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce_  
_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_  
_Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos_  
_Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo._  
_Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido_  
_Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño_  
_Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad_  
_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Mis hijos, que no saben que juegan sobre un cementerio.

Peeta dice que todo estará bien. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y al libro. Podemos hacerles entender de alguna forma que los vuelva más valientes. Pero un día tendré que explicarles sobre mis pesadillas. Por qué vienen. Por qué en realidad nunca se irán. Les diré cómo sobreviví. Les diré que en las malas mañanas, se siente imposible encontrar placer en algo porque tengo miedo de que pueda serme arrebatado. Ahí es cuando hago una lista en mi cabeza de cada acto de bondad que he visto a alguien hacer. Es como un juego. Repetitivo. Incluso un poco tedioso después de más de veinte años.

Pero hay juegos mucho peores que jugar.


End file.
